


(Re)collection

by TheSpaceFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Kinda, Multi, Space Dad takes care of his children, let my space children be happy, not all relationship will be romantic, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceFox/pseuds/TheSpaceFox
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drables about our defender of the universe. Rated T just to be safe.Chapter 1: Flower CrownsChapter 2: Napping among the stars





	1. Flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned on doing all the prompt for the fluff week but life and my tendency to procastinate made me miss on the dead line but even if it's not all of them I plan on posting some of the prompts for that in this series. This will be a collection of one-shots and drabbles and random ideas that I would like to explore more with the characters. It will update randomly but I'll try to keep it alive so please tell me what you think of this! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is one of the prompts of the voltron fluff week. Lance and Allura bond over flowers and missing home, set after the end of season 2, it's very sligthly shallura.

The castle of lions was sound asleep in one of the rare instances it's inhabitants weren't fighting against the Galra Empire, silent and dim but for one restless soul who was longly watching the glowy projection of the known universe's map on the control room.

The Blue Paladin missed home, he missed the soft rain dropping on his bare skin, he missed his mother's cooking and more than anything he missed his siblings. Never in his life he would have thought he would pray for the day when he could hear their obnoxious laughters ring in his ears and their never ending complaints fill the air and yet there he was, wishing for those rascals to pop out of nowhere just to annoy him.

But the recent events made only all more clear that he needed to be out there for them too, to give them a future in which they could grow up happy and in which they could annoying him to death rather than worry about death. He gave a bittersweet smile at the distant holographic stars of his home planet and decided to get some well deserved sleep while he could.

He would never admit it but the castle was like a labyrinth to him, every hallway looked exactly the same and he frequently got lost. That night was no different. He wandered for what he thought to be several minutes trying to figure out which way the elevator that would bring him to the bedrooms level was but then he noticed an open door with soft warm light, so different from the castle's light blue one, coming out of it. He wondered who could be still up in the middle of the night, or at least the middle of the night cycle the ship was on.

His curiosity peaked as he crept over to the room to cautiously spy inside. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Maybe Pidge geeking out on some alien technology or Keith training his butt off as usual. Surely it wasn't that.

Sunlight shined upon lush rolling green hills covered in violet flowers ruffled by the light breeze and from somewhere an unknown song bird called across the field. In the middle of that wonder the princess sat unimaginably beautiful in her lonliness. He was blown away by the sight and wondered what planet in the wide universe could be so breathtaking, then he look back to the alien princess and her homesick expression and he knew. He knew all too well what missing home felt like and he didn't even try to imagine just how worst it would be for the Alteans. The paladins still had a home to return to after all.

He wanted to take away that pained expression from her face so he put on his best smirk and called out to her.

"You know Princess I never thought something that could rival your beauty could exist but this place sure comes close."

Allura jumped on her feet almost like a scared cat and when she saw the Blue Paladin doing the "finger gun" earthlings appeared to like so much she relaxed again and let out her disapproval with a loud grunt.

"Lance. It's the middle of the night, you should be resting. What are you doing here?"

He couldn't admit he got lost inside their own castle so he became defensive and tried to change the subject.

"Well, I could ask the same to you. I never knew that we had field of flowers in the castle."

"We don't actually. This is just an hologram of what once was Altea. I loved to come to the Juniberries field with my father, it always helped me find my focus when I was lost and with Shiro disappearing I... Well I needed a place to think."

Her bittersweet answer made Lance want to bit his own tongue off. Of course she was thonking of him. Everyone missed their friend, their unwavering rock in the storm.

"We'll find him. I'm sure."

Nothing but a clearly forced smile came as an answer. He wanted to see his friend happy and not make her even more upset. He looked back at the flowers and his eyes lit up with the gleam which can come only from a genius idea.

"Princess, do you know what a flower crown is?" He said while piking up some of the Juniberries.

She looked at him quizzically, memories of her childhood flowing like a river in her mind.

"Of course I do but why?"

Lance smirked and announced theatrically: "Sit down then. I'm going to make you the most beautiful crown you have ever seen, paladin word!"

She was doubtful but non the less did as he said and let him weave the purple flowers in her soft hair. As he worked he hummed a soft melody, foreign to her ears but still soothing and warm, filled by familial love just like the ones her mother used to sing her and she couldn't but smile.

"I didn't know you knew how to make a flower crown, Lance." She said after a while curious to know more of this new side of the usually childish Blue Paladin.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

He tried to flirt, like usual, and Allura almost regretted ever opening her mouth but when he continued his tone changed. It became more distant and soft almost like a parent's talking to a child.

"I have siblings back home, you know, like a lot of them. They are noisy and loud and they always embarrassed me when my friends came over… But we used to go to play in this field near our house and there where beautiful wildflowers growing there and we used to make flower crowns out of them. We even had competitions on who could make the better one. It was the only time that everyone got actually along. At least until I proceed to wreck them with my beautiful creations. They are such sore losers."

They both laughed softly ad that.

"It must have been a sight I'm sure… Tell me more."

The continued sharing stories of their childhood until Lance was done. Allura found out what flowers grew on Earth and which were Lance's favorites and dreamingly wondered which ones the othe paladins liked. Which one Shiro liked.

Meanwhile Lance came to think that although Altea must have been a beautiful planet for sure, its people where the most hardcore in the entire universe. Just who in the world would think a poisonous plant was a proper gift for a loved one. Alteans apparently.

After he was done she made a mirror appear due castle interface, in order to see the final product. She was dumbstruck. Her curly hair where gathered in a complicated braided updo with purple flowers masterfully and seemingly effortlessly weaved in to form a crown on her head and a few well placed curls fell around her face giving her a more casual but not unrefined look.

Allura used to make flower crowns when she was young but nothing she ever made was directly placed in her hair. Her crowns usually fell apart after a couple of minutes and only the ones her father made would stay on her all day long. She felt like a child again. Like when she played with her father in the real Juniberries field and a silent single tear rolled down her cheek. She had lost so much in so little time.

Lance almost panicked. Sure he hadn't practiced in years but this one didn't turn out that bad to him.

"Woah. Hey if you don't like it I-"

"No, it's perfect. Thank you, Lance" She said stroking the tear away with her fingers and giving him a bright smile.

Blinded by the compliment the Blue Paladin gave her smile of his own and said: "It is? I- I mean. Of course it is. I'm the Best!"

She giggled letting this one go. This could be the start of a wonderful friendship and she didn't want to ruin it.


	2. Napping among the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea taken form one of the fluff week prompts. Team Voltron is very tired and Shiro takes care of them. Fortunately someone takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just loved when my dad used to take care of me when as a child I fell asleep around the house. No matter what, I would always wake up in my bed the next morning. I'ts such a loving gesture and I think space dad would also do it. It's a little short chapter but I hope you'll like it! :)

 

Shiro was tired. It had been a long day of training but their hard work had finally bared fruits. Pulling off a tricky move while they were in Voltron at the end off the day had still him oozing with pride. They weren’t perfect sure, but they weren’t clueless kids anymore, they were now the Paladins of Voltron, the Defenders of the Universe and they were starting to act like it.

With that small victory in his heart he decided to make a final round of the castleship to make sure that everything was in order before trying to get some semblance of an idea about their next move. There wasn’t a meeting planned and they usually worked out strategies with the princess but Shiro thought that doing his homework would only do good, besides despite his weariness he doubted he would have a nice night of sleep, he never did. Might as well do some work.

The first destinations were the hangars, starting from Black’s. The biggest lion stood still and strong in the spacious hall. She purred in his mind as he came close to her. Relief filled him from that muted conversation. At times it felt like his lion was the only one who could truly understand him, who could understand the burdens of command, the loneliness that comes with it. But at the same time he was glad to be the one to carry those responsibilities, so that the others could be free of them and simply be kids.

He left giving Black a wave of gratitude and moved on with the other hangars. Everything seemed in order until he got to Red’s.

Between her paws there was Keith, sound asleep and crawled up like a kitten. He guessed the training must have drained him. For a moment Shiro saw the young child he had befriended so long ago when he was still a cadet and not the headstrong teen he had become.  A soft smile colored his lips as he placed on the Red Paladin an improvised blanket he found in the form of a white sheet in the hangar. He left him there, knowing that there wasn’t a safer place for Keith to be in the entire universe, and moved on with his inspection.

When he arrived in kitchen he wasn’t surprise to see Hunk there but he didn’t expect him to be snoring loudly while being collapsed on the table near a half-full dish of space goo.  This was now the second paladin he found dozing off in some awkward place in the castle. He made a mental note of not pushing trainings so hard the next time.

Shiro tried to wake up the gentle giant but didn’t have much success getting only a lazy: “Another five minutes, mom.”

He gave up quickly and decided to give him at lest an improvised blanket made of an apron. It  sure wasn’t pretty but at lest it should have kept him warm, He wasn’t sure Hunk’s neck would have appreciated as much the next day but he couldn’t carry him to his bed.

With Pidge was a whole other story though. He found her face palmed on the keyboard of her laptop in the lounge right along side the Blue Paladin who was sleeping carelessly on the couch. He first got a blanket to cover Lance and then scooped up the younger paladin in his arms and he headed for her room. He would be dammed if he let her sleep like that.

As he walked he glanced down at her. With her glasses still on and her face relaxed in a calm expression he couldn’t but see Matt’s face as well. Guilt assaulted him and his grip around Pidge tightened by a fraction. He wowed to help her get her family back, they were still lost in space and he was free, it wasn’t right.

Once he arrived in her room he placed her down with care not to wake her and took her glasses off before tucking her with the bed sheet.

After making sure she was comfortable enough he headed for the main deck, his final destination, to start looking at maps and charts of the garlan empire hoping to find some weakness they could exploit. It was now the middle of the night cycle of the ship but he didn’t care and started working diligently but little by little everything became hazier and he slowly felt his consciousness slip through in the land of dreams.

 

* * *

 

Allura was a morning person, or at lest she was compared to the humans that where now her crew. For her, eight hours of sleep were four too many so she was surprised to see a figure sitting in one of the seats on the main deck.

His face was hidden by the frame of the seat and only part of his arm was visible, lumping lifelessly along the frame of the armchair but it was enough to recognize who it was.

She approached lightly noting that the young man was asleep and she wondered what to do. She knew that that wasn’t the position humans are supposed to be sleeping in but seeing Shiro relaxed and resting for once warmed her chest and wished he could stay like that forever. Safe from the arm of a war that wasn’t really his to fight.

While meditating on her options she let her blazing eyes wander on his face, taking in as many details as they could about that proud soldier come from galaxies away.

While looking at his hair she wondered why they where of two colors. Was that a human thing or was he special? She bit her lip at that though. It was a dumb question. Of course he was special. The fact that the Black Lion had chosen him was proof enough of how strong and gentle his heart truly was.

Her eyes fell down on the hard lines of his face, stopping on the darker line that cut his marble skin. Looking at the scar on the bridge of his nose was like looking at a tear in a masterpiece. She would have made the garla pay for that too but she bitterly acknowledge that if they hadn’t kidnaped him she would probably still be cryo-sleeping on Arus and there would be no-one trying to oppose Zarkon. That awful scar was a part of Shiro as much as his metal arm and his unbreakable resolve and she loved it the same.

The princess adverted her eyes from the man, too embarrassed by the boldness of her own thoughts to keep looking but she couldn’t keep away for long.

After a while she remembered one of the lullabies her father used to sing her when she was just a child and she decided that Shiro deserved to feel the same soothing melody that once brought so much joy to her ears.

Running her long elegant fingers though his fluffy hair she started to sing. Be damned that the Galra could attack any moment or that someone could walk in on them or he could wake up and then she’ll had to explain why in Voltron’s name she was acting so tenderly with him. He always took care of everyone, for once she wanted someone to take care of him.


End file.
